


[Podfic] We're Family Here

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pack Family, Pack are FBI Agents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: The team goes out for pancakes to celebrate another killer caught, and Stiles kisses Derek because that’s a thing he gets to do now that they’re together.Final Part of the Just Like Me series!





	[Podfic] We're Family Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Family Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338714) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Had a little issue with time these last few weeks, so my apologies on the tardiness of this but this is the final part of the series, with a little prequel that will follow as soon as I finish editing it.
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know any suggestions, questions, or critique you have concerning this podfic and it's production.  
> Thanks once again to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338714) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

We're Family Here by Inell  
Part 8 of the Just Like Me Series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (16mb / Approx. 22 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iek2gho402zg7mp/We%27re%20Family%20Here%20-%20Just%20Like%20Me%20pt%208%20by%20Inell%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/) or on [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I am still on the hunt for listening betas and/or artists who are would be willing to do cover art. Please contact me on either Tumblr, Dreamwidth, or via email at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com. 
> 
> Banner is taken from a photoset originally done [here.](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/135868159522/sterek-au-fbi-for-pheobehalliwell-agent) I just cropped it and added titles. Hurray paint!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
